


Marroth's Eyes

by tsukinofaerii



Series: Gold Rider [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riders can be so stupid. That's why they have dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marroth's Eyes

Marroth spent years watching through Tony's eyes as he fumbled through the human courtship process over and _over_. It was silly, in an endearing sort of way, like watching new hatchlings try to fly. They flapped and flapped and flapped and nothing ever came out of it. The other dragons with male riders said that theirs did the same thing and that eventually they got over it and settled down with a weyrmate, but she didn't quite believe them. Tony had weyrmates. He had _lots_ of them. Sometimes several at one time. It didn't seem to help.

And then S'teve came along.

She liked S'teve. Well, he wasn't _Tony_, but no one ever was. Tony was special. He was _hers_. But S'teve was nice to Tony and didn't break his heart like that Sunset girl or yell at him like Weyrleader F'ury. More importantly, Tony liked S'teve. Tony liked S'teve a _lot_.

They'd met in Ista. She couldn't really remember what they'd been doing there. Dragon memory wasn't very good, but Tony had always remembered for her, so that was okay. She remembered Ista better than most things, though. There had been something about a mountain smoking, and some of the dragons being hurt by the ash, so F'ury had made them help fly Fall for a while with dragons from other Weyrs. She'd met Caimareth there. Caimareth was sweet and very big, with broad wings and a very nice tail. S'teve was his rider, and very much like him. She'd thought they would become weyrmates and then Tony would stop being hurt so often. Instead, they'd gone back to Fort and Caimareth had gone to Benden and after that Tony never even _tried_ to mate with S'teve. When she asked about it, Tony said something about bronze riders not liking boys and S'teve being a good friend, and then there'd been horrible things about not wanting to lose him that made her have to curl up around Tony until he felt better. So she stopped asking.

Humans could be contrary, especially hers, but she'd never thought he was just _stupid_ before. He was completely ignoring that a lot of bronzes flew greens _all the time_. After all, there were only so many queens to go around and greens were nearly always willing for a romp. It took a few days of thinking to arrange things in her head so that Tony wasn't stupid, it was just that everything else was stupid and Tony was reacting to that. It didn't always work very well as a thought, but Marroth stuck by it even when Tony was being _extra_ thick about S'teve. After all, Tony was perfect. He had to be, or she wouldn't have Impressed him.

So when Cinkth asked about moving to Benden to be the leader of the Weyr, she hadn't needed to ask Tony. Tony would just say no, and after ten years of being his dragon Marroth knew very well that he wouldn't really meant it. She would be flown by Caimareth, and then the world could stop making Tony be dumb. It would be perfect.

Too late, Marroth realized that just because Tony _could_ stop being stupid, it didn't mean he would. But that was okay too. It was why he had _her_ to arrange things for him.


End file.
